


Сожри его

by Iorunn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorunn/pseuds/Iorunn
Summary: На встрече Неудачников, когда прошло двадцать семь лет, Ричи рассказывал короткую, смешную и печальную историю о неудачной вазэктомии и своих отношениях с девушкой по имени Сэди. Это — её монолог и её взгляд на те же самые события. Ведь каждый имеет право высказаться, пусть даже придуманному аллигатору.
Relationships: Sandy & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Сожри его

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, курение
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_Она снова начала смеяться, только на этот раз просто зашлась смехом, смеялась, как я всегда смеялся с вами, будто кто-то рассказал самую весёлую шутку в мире. Когда же смех начал затихать, я спросил, что такого забавного она нашла в моих словах. «Это просто чудесно. На сей раз посмешище — ты. После стольких лет Ричи Тозиер наконец-то стал посмешищем».  
(Стивен Кинг «Оно»)_

  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, как это — любить Ричи Тозиера? Как рвать зубы под веселящим газом. Как вести машину на скорости за двести с сотрясением мозга. Как блевать мишурой. Как ебать ежа. Дальше придумай сам, я тебе не стэндапер.  
  
В конце концов, это было давно.  
  
Мой муж — поклонник Ричи и выспрашивает жадно, как будто я трахнула рок-звезду. Я бы ревновала на его месте. Я бы выключала телик на первом кадре его шоу. Из чувства протеста плевала бы на каждый постер, что найду. Но Томми безобидный и очень простой. Как ребёнок. Я ведь за это его люблю. Видеть светлое в мире, быть столпом общества, жить тихой уютной жизнью, что там ещё? Что-то про нежность и терпимость. Какого хуя тогда ты смотришь, как Ричи поливает грязью всё это и тебя в частности? Таких, как ты? Нет, правильно — «как мы». Сложно привыкнуть.  
  
Я хочу выйти и покурить, но с этим животом хрен выберешься с дивана быстро. Ах, точно, и курить нельзя.  
  
Я вспоминаю, почему не хотела детей. И Ричи с распухшими после вазэктомии яйцами. Это был поступок: взбалмошный и несколько необдуманный, но всё-таки. И когда я вспоминаю Ричи, то уже не могу остановиться. Жаль, нельзя мотануться во Флориду и скормить память крокодилам. Ленивые кадры — зубастая, воняющая гнилью пасть жадно глотает всё с самой первой встречи — крутятся в голове. Для начала конец весны.  
  
Май 65-го. Одуревшие от жары и ненависти, мы жмёмся в толпе и посылаем нахер Линдона Джонсона. У меня на плече красные следы от того, как сильно голая кожа Ричи трётся о мою. Бок о бок, злые, юные. Знакомые пять минут. Вьетнам и сексуальная революция. Гаражный рок и психоделики. Контркультура и новая демократия. Всё это и кое-что ещё притащилось с нами в тёмный полуподвал, который Ричи снимал всего неделю, и рухнуло на грязные простыни. Я натерла не только плечо, но не жаловалась. Что он любил и умел, так это трахаться. И высмеивать. Хорошо, что не совмещая.  
  
Июль того же года. Как так получается, что этот язвительный и беспардонный тип затянут в настолько нежную кожу, у меня в голове не укладывается. На нём всё оставляет следы. Буквально. Багровые и фиолетовые пятна, как будто я бью его (нет). Ричи гордится ими. Ричи задирает футболку при любом удобном случае и показывает грудь, не затыкая при этом рта:  
  
— Видел, как кусается эта девочка? А ты боишься, что тебя копы дубинкой заденут. Надень уже взрослые штанишки и иди бороться за свои права. Сэди, покажи ему зубки.  
  
Сэди — не танцующий медведь, сраный ты балабол. Но я почти не обращаю внимания, всё ещё так ново, всё ещё так будоражит. Даже когда он проворачивает такую штуку перед моими родителями. Хочешь расквитаться с семьёй за их душный рационализм и осточертевшее республиканство? Возьми Ричи и наслаждайся. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Он стонет подо мной. Он выгибается так, что бьётся макушкой об стену. Влажный, мутный взгляд, выступающие тазовые кости под моими пальцами. Я беру от него всё, что могу, но больше брать нечего.  
  
В июле, кстати, мы уже живём вместе. Нищие, как церковные мыши. Голодные и опасные, как молодые волки. Срываем голоса в спорах, срываем одежду сразу, как оказываемся наедине. По стране бушуют торнадо, каких никогда ещё не было, и студенческие бунты, которые уже стоит принимать всерьёз. Мир уродлив. Государство лепит из наших сверстников пушечное мясо. Будущее похоже на видения апокалипсиса. Я люблю Ричи Тозиера. Он любит меня.  
  
Только никто не спросил, как любит сам Ричи Тозиер. Максимально безжалостно, если честно. Но на тот момент это всё, что у меня есть.  
  
Помню, лежу я на его животе головой, затягиваюсь и передаю косяк:  
  
— У мамы всегда была идея фикс, что половинку надо искать всю жизнь, чего бы это ни стоило. И вдалбливала она мне это лет с трёх. Как будто я изначально не целое.  
  
— То есть с тобой я — как тысяча великолепных людей плюс сомневающиеся ноль-пять.  
  
— Иди в жопу.  
  
— Ну, если ты так хочешь экспериментов, то я не возражаю, конечно.  
  
— Ричи!  
  
— Нет-нет, подожди, я тут понял, что слишком упростил тебе задачу. Давай играть в прятки, я пойду по барам, а ты займёшься тем, к чему тебя готовила жизнь.  
  
Я бью кулаком по его бедру, не так чтобы слишком сильно, но оно краснеет. Ричи смеётся и тянет меня вверх по собственному телу. Мы возимся, путаемся пальцами в волосах друг друга, задеваем локтями и коленями. Нам сначала смешно, а потом как-то вдруг нет, и кожа становится болезненно чувствительной, и я сдираю с него очки, не беспокоясь, что царапаю дужкой висок — мне жизненно важно увидеть — не через выпуклые линзы, а наяву — его расширившиеся зрачки.  
Ричи коротко охает, когда я подаюсь вперёд, а потом вниз и впускаю его в себя. Сцепив зубы, пережидаю эту невыносимую сладкую дрожь от первого движения. Не знаю, в какой момент он выронил на покрывало косяк, но думаю, что в этот.  
  
Мы смотрим друг на друга, не отрываясь, не моргая. Я закрываю ему рот ладонью, он щекотно и мокро выстанывает в неё моё имя. Не останавливаемся, даже когда замечаем дым. Ричи только перекатывается, на мгновение оказываясь сверху и ещё глубже, чтобы в следующую секунду рухнуть с матраса на пол — его спина будет синей ещё три недели — и начинает двигаться быстрее.  
  
— Давай поженимся, — хрипло выдыхает он не своим голосом.  
  
— Заткнись и работай бёдрами. Мы горим.  
  
Мы были уверены, что успеем, но пожарные успевают раньше.  
  
Абсолютно голый Ричи лежит навзничь и смеётся в их каменные лица, пока я ищу трусы. Одеяло-то сгорело.  
  
Август. Пожениться, связать судьбы, заключить брак, обменяться кольцами, бла-бла-бла — его новая сверх-идея. Но разве это не пошлый пережиток сексистской культуры прошлого?  
  
— Может быть, но разве тебе не хочется меня присвоить? Я даже могу надеть ошейник. Сэд, я знаю, тебе это понравится.  
  
Вопрос не в том, что мне нравится, но семья предполагает, например, детей. А я смотрю за окно и знаю, что подпитывать это дерьмо новой кровью я не буду. Это был бы хороший повод расстаться до того, как мы доведём друг друга до ручки, но он не работает. Потому что Ричи говорит:  
  
— Само собой.  
  
И я продолжаю принимать противозачаточные. За моим циклом он следит внимательнее, чем я сама. Я вообще довольно рассеянная, если по-честному.  
  
Проблема в том, что от таблеток — хреново. Тошнота становится навязчивым спутником, и когда с утра приходится чистить зубы раз по пять, звереешь, конечно. Но так хорошо чувствовать Ричи как он есть, без помех, что до времени я терплю.  
  
Срывается в итоге Ричи — на Том Самом Происшествии с Толчком. Ну, мы его так назвали. Это было странно на самом деле. Просто однажды ночью я проснулась и поняла, что мне больно. Так, как никогда в жизни. Словно чёрная когтистая лапа забралась в твой живот и перебирает с интересом: что же это мне такое попалось? Во рту — кисло и тянуще, как обычно перед тем, как вывернет. Или от крови. Я привыкла к тошноте, да и всегда была слишком брезглива, чтобы пачкать пол, вот и решила, что дойду. Но уже в коридоре ощутимо повело. Еле различимые в темноте стены стали дыбом, как будто комнату повернули и поставили набок. Пол поехал под ногами, чёрные мушки заметались в углах мглой, жужжащим растревоженным ульем. Шесть шагов. Мне нужно всего шесть шагов. Боль так разрослась, что я заскулила, а я не из тех, кто скулит. И страх. Я не знаю, почему стало так страшно, как это чувство вообще дошло до мозга.  
  
Смогла. Только на пороге уже упала, почувствовала, что бьюсь головой, и всё.  
Очнулась, когда поняла, что меня тащат. Ричи, белый и с глазами, кажется, во всю линзу, ощупывает мою голову. Я сфокусировала зрение на его пальцах — красные. Неприятно сознавать, что разбил голову о толчок, а потом за него же и завалился.  
  
Ричи спрашивает не своим от страха голосом:  
  
— Как ты здесь оказалась?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты слышала голоса? Из водостока?  
  
— Ричи, кто из нас ударился головой?  
  
Он трёт лицо и непонимающе моргает.  
  
— Что я только что говорил?  
  
Я пугаюсь. Даже больше, чем в коридоре. А он вдруг переключается на обычного себя и тошнотворно-бодрым голосом говорит:  
  
— Я же говорил, что ты кроха, кто бы ещё туда поместился?  
  
Хочу отправить его по известному адресу, но язык как приклеился к сухому нёбу. Он качает меня на руках до приезда скорой. Шепчет что-то, но я не могу сосредоточиться и услышать.  
  
Не думаю, что это было от таблеток, на самом деле, но с ними покончено.  
  
Мы начинаем крайне активно поддерживать резиновую промышленность Америки. А у нас она была сами знаете какая в шестьдесят пятом, будь мы на ипподроме, на эту лошадку я бы не ставила.  
  
Терять лучшее, что у нас с Ричи было? Ну нет. И вот смотрю я на печальный пользованный гондон и говорю:  
  
— Знаешь, поставлю-ка я спираль.  
  
— Знаешь, от этого бывает рак матки.  
  
Из принципа мы воздерживались почти две недели.  
  
К концу второй он сделал операцию.  
  
Странно, что мы не поженились, как только сошла синева. Наверно, были слишком заняты другим.  
  


* * *

  
Не знаю, когда всё меняется. Постепенно. То, на что не обратил бы раньше внимания, начинает причинять боль, как камушек в ботинке. Ричи высмеивает всех, правильно? Так всегда было. Но я начинаю замечать, что он так делает и со мной тоже. Смешная безумная Сэди, которую учили быть правильной, но вот беда, она лучше кусается, чем говорит. Он придумывает целые спичи. Превращает истории из нашей жизни в комедию положений. У него хорошо получается. Актуально, зло и в самую точку. А потом я понимаю, что все его маленькие выступления посвящены мне. И это неприятно. Это охереть как больно.  
  
Вот мы приходим — на студенческую попойку/в боулинг/к друзьям/на сходку протестующих — и я знаю, что я красивая и уверенная в себе молодая женщина, а Ричи — не такой красивый, но зубастый, циничный и умеет притягивать внимание. Потом он говорит:  
  
— Вот заходим мы с Сэди в бар, и тут она...  
  
Тысячи вариантов продолжений. Это было и раньше. Но тогда после «мы с Сэди» меня вело, стучало этим сладким «мы» в висок. Да господи, мне было девятнадцать, у меня никогда такого не было раньше, чтоб вместе выходить, вместе есть, вместе спать, вместе оплачивать счета и драить кухню. И то, что я его даже не искала, что сразу, стоило забить на всё, отстоять своё право на учёбу в юридическом и почти без вещей сбежать в Калифорнию — как приз, мне свалился на голову этот невыносимый, охренительный, ласковый, беспардонный мудак. Дурацкая лотерея, и призы говённые, если честно.  
  
Потому что теперь я слышу, что там дальше после «мы с Сэди». Потому что никто больше не видит во мне женщину, что уж тут о красоте и уверенности, печальная девочка — отличный объект для шуток, и ещё знакомым расскажем, ага.  
  
Ричи продолжает и выглядит обаятельным, как никогда. Ему ставят пиво парни, которые ещё пять минут назад на меня заглядывались, и девушки, которые ещё пять минут назад воротили от Ричи носы. Он продолжает, уверена, очень смешной спич о том, как на мне загорелся шарф, когда я готовила. Ну, понимаете, шарф, Калифорния, откуда ты приехала, милая, что так мёрзнешь? Его блестящие белые зубы, вздёрнутый подбородок, полные губы, по которым он проводит языком — всё источает гипнотизирующую сексуальность. А я собираю свою гордость в кармашек и выхожу подышать.  
  
Не хочу знать, что ещё сделала не так. Не хочу видеть, как надо мной смеются, над всем тем, что так нелегко мне далось. Терпеть дружеские похлопывания по плечу и замечания, что нужно уметь смеяться над собой. В конце концов, у Ричи смеяться надо мной получается в разы лучше. Вы-то оценили.  
  
Когда он снова заговаривает о свадьбе, я швыряю в него стаканом, который только что мыла. Хорошо швыряю: у меня сильные руки и меткий глаз. Он стоит, замерев, с очень глупым лицом, от которого в груди щемит. Губа разбита. Под ногами блестящие весёлым отраженным светом осколки. Я хочу заплакать и утешить его. Хочу ткнуть его лицом в стеклянную крошку. Хочу заговорить и объяснить, что происходит. Хочу собрать вещи и вернуться домой зализывать раны. Вместо этого я просто выхожу — из кухни, квартиры, дома. Меняются улицы. Люди смеются и ссорятся, пьяно напевают, ловят такси. Калифорния никогда не спит. Жить вместе с кем-то — вовсе не выиграть приз.  
  
Ближе к утру Ричи находит меня, и мы сидим прямо на земле у автомагистрали. О свадьбе больше не заговариваем.  
  
Мы живём так долго, празднуем хэллоуин и рождество. Опаска, с которой он смотрел на меня несколько месяцев, постепенно уходит. Я перестаю спрашивать себя, почему осталась с ним. Учиться и работать одновременно — крайне изматывающе, не хватает сил ещё и на выяснение отношений. А Ричи ещё и пишет, везде, на любой ровной поверхности, включая мою спину. Ручка щекочет кожу даже через бумагу и мешает спать.  
  
— Отодвинься.  
  
— Я не могу, Сэд.  
  
— Тогда не пиши гадости обо мне на моей спине.  
  
— Это не гадости. Это — вклад в наше блестящее будущее.  
  
— То есть твоё. Не говори про это «наше», а лучше не пиши обо мне вовсе.  
  
— Не могу. Я же сумасшедший влюблённый.  
  
— Не смешно, Ричи.  
  
— А я и не смеюсь.  
  
Но он всегда смеётся. Я слышу смех в его голосе, даже когда он говорит во сне. Что-то в духе: «Давай убьём этого грёбаного клоуна». Что за дичь ему снится?  
  
Февраль. Девять месяцев, как плод в утробе, мы носим наше «вместе». Я стала курить не иногда по пьяни, а постоянно. У меня под глазами круги в три ряда, я выгляжу старше лет на пять и больше не ношу цветастые платья. Моей злостью можно заколачивать гробы, прибывающие из Вьетнама.  
  
Ричи похож на агонизирующую лампочку и кокаиновую проститутку одновременно. Он напряжён, почти постоянно, но я не знаю, из-за ситуации вокруг или потому, что не знает, чего ждать от меня.  
  
Выходить на улицу физически больно. Но мы учимся, работаем, слушаем, вдыхаем сгустившийся злой воздух, а потом, вечером, кидаемся друг на друга с каким-то диким ожесточением. Это даже не секс, а схватка с миром.  
  
— Мы можем примкнуть к ним. Не на словах, а. Ты поняла.  
  
— Я хочу. Я хочу взорвать нахуй Белый дом, парламент, банки и ратуши. Я хочу швырять зажигательную смесь в каждое лицо с плаката.  
  
— Только это называется терроризм.  
  
— Я — юрист, Ричи, я знаю, что такое терроризм.  
  
— Я пойду, если ты пойдёшь.  
  
— Будешь подавать мне бутылки? С твоим глазомером на большее не стоит рассчитывать.  
  
— Я буду подавать их так, что твои трусики станут мокрыми.  
  
— Мне ещё далеко до старческого недержания.  
  
И мы замолкаем как-то вдруг, пялимся друг на друга и не можем оторвать глаз. Как будто видим в первый раз. Как будто прозрели. И мне отчаянно хочется откатить всё назад и снова его встретить. И снова сказать: «Тупица, ты отдавил мне ногу». И снова потеряться. И дойти до этого момента. Тысячи раз, пожалуйста, и ещё пяток сверху. Только бы не думать, что будет дальше.  
  
Как мы умудрились это потерять?  
  
Март. Мы не выигрываем в конкурсе на самый затяжной поцелуй, и Ричи бесится, особенно когда я говорю, что он плохо владеет языком. Специально, конечно.  
  
Потом, в утешение, выигрываю ему в тире мишку.  
  
Апрель. Нас задерживают за участие в демонстрации. Меня отпускают сразу, а его арестовывают на восемнадцать суток. Мы оба теряем работу, потому что я днюю и ночую у участка вместо того, чтобы выходить на свою. И не зря. Когда его отпускают, я сразу вижу, что его били, даже не по кровоподтёкам, они бросятся мне в глаза позже, наедине — по тому, как осторожно он двигается. Я обнимаю его, хотя мне страшно его касаться. Такое странное чувство, близкое к материнскому. Мне хочется его защищать, мне хочется порвать глотку каждому, кто причинил ему вред. И где-то внутри плещет острым сожалением, что я никогда не буду держать на руках кудрявого черноволосого ребенка. Это стоит забыть в первую очередь. И то, как я говорю что-то вроде:  
  
— А ты готов взять мою фамилию? Тозиер — такая себе музыка для ушей.  
  
Мы не едем в Вегас, пожалуй, лишь по той причине, что у нас нет денег даже на оплату квартиры.  
  
Май. И нас выселяют — предсказуемо, правда? Три чемодана, сумка, чехол от гитары без гитары и горстка лекарств. Мы приезжаем в общину к вечно обдолбанным счастливым хиппи и резко осознаём, почему мы не хиппи. От седьмого предложения предаться свободной любви на грязном матрасе меня тянет лезть в драку. Зато кормят бесплатно. Ричи пишет об этом действительно смешной текст и выступает с ним на свободной сцене. Выступление проходит на ура.  
  
Только после этого я слышу ещё пяток подобных предложений от пьяных и мерзко ржущих зрителей.  
  
Июнь. Меня берут помощником на громкий процесс. Это, чёрт возьми, охренительно большой шаг. Я выкладываюсь так, как никогда раньше. Ричи не пришёл — проспал.  
  
Июль. У нас снова есть дом. Я разбила нос Цветущему, сука, Дубу — кто в своём уме выберет такое имя? За дело, но квартиру пришлось искать очень быстро. Это неплохое место, но тараканы вызывают во мне такое истеричное омерзение, что я кричу, как только их вижу (фактически каждую ночь на кухне). Ричи даёт им имена. Когда он начнёт гладить их по спинкам, я выселю его на улицу, богом клянусь.  
  
Август. Мы забыли нашу годовщину, и прошло почти три месяца с тех пор. Чтобы увековечить её на будущее, он снова пишет какой-то бред.  
  
— Почему всегда я? Блядь, да напиши уже о чём-то ещё!  
  
— Мой мир вертится вокруг тебя, Сэд.  
  
— Уёбок.  
  
Так и отпраздновали.  
  
Сентябрь. Мне хочется ему изменить.  
  
Октябрь. Не выходит. Мой ментальный фаллос встаёт только на Ричи. Блядь.  
  
Ноябрь. Мы завели собаку и неделю спорили, как её назвать. Она сбежала на десятый день. Я б на её месте тоже так поступила, если честно.  
  
Надеюсь, Гертруда, что ты ещё жива и никогда не будешь откликаться на «Кровавую Мэри».  
  
Декабрь. Эта болезненная любовь-ненависть превращает меня в чудовище. Знаю, что срываюсь без повода, знаю, что язвлю на любое его действие, но когда он только улыбается в ответ, злости ещё больше.  
  
Не хочу помнить, что могу быть такой. Не хочу. Не хочу. Рождество, которого не было, пожалуйста.  
  
Аллигатор плюёт им мне в лицо. Нельзя забыть вину и стыд, от которых передёргивает и годы спустя. И разгладить шрам на подбородке Ричи, кстати, тоже.  
  
Но почему? Ведь «поступки важнее слов». И вообще, если думать о будущем не в ключе мировой политики и философии, а в контексте собственных бытовых драм, Ричи — путь в яму. Он тянет из тебя последнее, питается твоими чувствами, твоими мыслями, заглатывает всё, не глядя. С ним всё обретает истеричную ослепляющую привлекательность, но она страшная. Знаю, похоже на пустой трёп, но поживи с ним столько же, сколько я. Тот, кто сказал эту дичь про слова и поступки, никогда не знал Ричи.  
  
Январь. Раним друг друга, лечим боль сексом, а потом по новой. Как можно находить сексуальным человека, сравнившего тебя с медоедом? Это такая себе тварь, хуже тебя, мой милый крокодил. И как можно находить сексуальной меня, складывающую грязную половую тряпку на его подушку? Хорошо, что мы бедные студенты — ни у Ричи, ни у меня нет денег на киллера.  
  
Февраль. Наши друзья сочетаются браком. На их свадьбе мы напиваемся и роняем торт. Они говорят нам про токсичные отношения — оба психологи, что тут поделаешь? Зато им хватает сил держать лицо.  
  
Выставленные из ресторана, мы сидим на острове ржавого автомобиля посреди самообразовавшейся свалки.  
  
— Может, мы правда делаем что-то не то, а, кусака?  
  
— Конечно. Мы живём на одном континенте.  
  
— И куда ты предлагаешь мне свалить?  
  
— Арктический лёд хорошо оттенит твои глаза, придурок.  
  
— Ох, Сэд. Это правда как-то дерьмово.  
  
Качаю головой. Я не знаю, как вернуть начало. Не знаю, как принять Ричи тем, кто он есть, снова. И хочу ли я этого. Усталость похожа на тонну воды, безвоздушное пространство, чёрную дыру. Замкнутый круг одних и тех же мыслей. Она превращает меня в побитую жизнью тётку. А мне нет ещё двадцати одного. В половине штатов даже алкоголь не купить.  
  
Ричи трогает мои пальцы. Гляжу на него и понимаю, какой же он красивый, нелепый, странный — как инопланетянин или подброшенный фейри найдёныш. И хотя я знаю его физически едва ли не так же хорошо, как себя саму (а может, и лучше), внутрь мне не пробраться. Но хотелось. И хочется, по-прежнему хочется, прорасти внутрь рёбер, забраться в голову, заставить понять что-то такое, что ставит эту стену. Или понять самой.  
  
Почему у меня не получилось?  
  
Март. Мы торжественно сжигаем те вещи друг друга, которые вызывают у нас дурные воспоминания. Ну как бы. Нужно новое всё.  
  
Боже, как жалко юридический справочник, не надо было стучать им Ричи по голове.  
  
Зато я сожгла всю его одежду.  
  
Просто так.  
  
Какого хрена он помещается в мои джинсы?  
  
Апрель. Это не помогло.  
  
Май. Мы чувствуем, что нитка вот-вот оборвётся, становимся очень осторожны и много молчим. Дурная привычка быть вместе. Я чувствую то красное пятно на плече, хотя его уже почти два года как нет.  
  
Провожаем друг друга настороженными взглядами и ждём, когда же, когда же, со страхом и немного с надеждой.  
  
Я помню это ощущение. Помню остро. И понимаю, что вот это, тянущее, мучительное, сладкое, застревающее в горле — было только однажды. Больше я так не смогу.  
  
Так проходит время до августа, когда мне приходит блестящее предложение — мне, зелёному новичку — работы в Вашингтоне. А где ещё менять мир молодому юристу?  
  
Я держу это письмо в руках, и у меня немного сбоит сердце. Я стану кем-то, кроме смешной грустной девочки. Я получу право голоса. Я перестану беситься из-за — признаю — проклятого чувства неполноценности, которое упорно убивает мою с Ричи странненькую, но всё-таки семью (а он умеет подливать воду на колесо этой мельницы и спирта в огонь этого костра). Стою и смеюсь, неверяще совершенно, а в голове картины про щенячье такое, несбыточное счастье. Его хватило на три часа, ведь у Ричи тоже были новости.  
  
Ему не сдался мой Вашингтон и моя работа, ему предлагали место на радио здесь, место развернуться со скетчами, теми самыми — они вполне зацепили кого-то там с именем.  
  
Мы орали так, что соседи колотили в стены. Мы упрашивали так, будто от этого зависели не только наши жизни, но как минимум существование средней по размеру страны. Итог понятен, да?  
  
— Два часа в неделю? Утром в выходные на задрипанной станции? Твою мать, Ричи, и на это сверхдостижение я должна променять своё будущее?  
  
— Корпоративный юрист? Смешно, Сэд. Твоя борьба против капитализма прямо внушает уважение. А что дальше? Не планировала устроиться в штат приёма новобранцев?  
  
— Да ты просто планируешь сделать себе имя за мой счёт. За счёт моей мечты, моей жизни, ты пользуешься мной, как лабораторной крысой!  
  
— Я сто раз говорил, что пишу о тебе, потому что у меня просто больше нет ничего настолько важного, дура!  
  
— Какой же ты засранец, Ричи. Жалкий лгун, лишь бы всё обернуть в свою пользу. Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы поехал со мной.  
  
— Я люблю тебя так! Но я должен быть кем-то. Мне нужно, чтобы меня слышали.  
  
— Мне тоже. Ты самый отъявленный шовинист Америки, серьёзно. Гори ты синим пламенем со своей вонючей потной Калифорнией. Мне осточертело это.  
  
И так где-то шесть часов, пока я не собрала рюкзак и не купила на все имеющиеся деньги билет на автобус в Вашингтон.  
  
Мы больше не виделись. Я запомнила его нервно дымящим, в перекошенных очках, с пятнами злого румянца на острых скулах. Юного, встрёпанного. Зелёная майка с пятном от джема. Синяк на предплечье. Тень от ресниц на полщеки.  
  
Человек в телевизоре — не он. Не мой Ричи. Я ненавижу его, незнакомца в стильной рубашке, бравирующего своей исключительностью и независимостью. И эти очень дорогие очки. А манжеты мятые. Я не хочу помнить.  
  
Он звонил недавно. Я сказала о свадьбе и ребёнке и, кажется, смогла его задеть — очень хотелось. Он признался, что операция, оказывается, нихрена не сработала. Спрашивал, есть ли у нас дети. У нас с ним, ага. Никогда так не смеялась.  
  
Я хочу жить нормально. Не могу ему позволить испортить всё, не теперь. Я могу быть счастлива без Ричи, только без него и могу. Если совсем стереть его из памяти, даже из самых дальних закоулков. Хотя, кажется, он прячется везде, даже в детстве, я ведь всё рассказывала — и вот каждая сценка снабжается саркастичным комментарием этого ублюдка. Иногда он пробирается даже в сны. И это всегда кошмары. Очень похожие: тёмное какое-то место, но я всё вижу из-за странных отблесков. Он сначала стоит, закатив глаза, а потом отлетает на грязный пол, как от удара. И он кажется одновременно старше и моложе, чем я знаю. И рядом с ним кто-то... Что-то? Я не вижу, я чувствую только смрад из зубастой пасти — знаю, что это именно пасть, как будто за моей спиной стоит большой хищник. Такой хищник может сожрать всё, включая память. Такой хищник, которого ты никогда, никогда не захочешь увидеть. И тогда я перестаю дышать от ужаса. Но не могу проснуться, всё смотрю на Ричи и умоляю, чтобы он был. Просто был, хер с ним, со счастьем, очнись, кретин!  
  
Я мысленно зову его, воплю на пределе, хотя не могу открыть рот. Я знаю, что тварь за спиной действительно хочет сожрать Ричи. Как ей помешать? Что сделать? Тянусь к нему, а пространство тоже тянется, как смола. И вот тогда просыпаюсь.  
  
Тот, в животе, толкается почти постоянно, будто зол на меня, но после этих снов затихает и будто тяжелеет. И мне кажется, что он умер, что я сама умираю с мёртвым младенцем внутри. Несколько раз пришлось вызывать скорую. Хорошо, что страховка у меня отличная, покрывает даже эти долбаные гормональные приступы.  
  
Я хочу избавиться от Ричи, но это ведь хренова ложь, так? Пожалуйста, не трогай его. Пожалуйста.


End file.
